


Kanvas Kosong

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Painter!Victor, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chris is victor's patron and bff, victor is so in love it's pathetic, yuuri is his muse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Victor menggerutu. Ia frustasi setengah mati. Ia tidak bisa mendapat ide! Pamerannya kurang dari setengah tahun lagi dan ia belum melukis apa-apa. Untungnya di pesta yang Chris selenggarakan, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Yuuri Katsuki, yang sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan setiap bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Sumpah kok tidak!(20 drabble berisi AU di mana Victor adalah seorang pelukis surealis yang sangat menyukai Yuuri tetapi terlalu takut untuk memintanya untuk menjadi model lukisan Victor karena Victor memang semenyedihkan itu).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, jadi ini fic pertama kali diketik di fb, dan mungkin seharusnya tetap stay di fb karena lebih lawak kalau dibaca di sana? Dan gue kebanyakan baca biografi Salvador Dali makanya AU ini lahir hahaha.
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE milik Studio MAPPA

1.

Victor menggerutu. Ia frustasi setengah mati. Ia tidak bisa mendapat ide! Pamerannya kurang dari setengah tahun lagi dan ia belum melukis apa-apa. Memang patronnya bilang ia puas dengan karya setengah jadi yang duduk di studionya, tapi ia tidak suka karya itu! Ia tidak suka menyelesaikan karya yang tidak ia suka. Dan sekarang ia harus bergaul dengan orang-orang di pesta ini? Tidak terima kasih!

 

"Victor, ayo dong! Kalau cemberut terus nanti kamu tidak mendapat wanita cantik loh!"

 

Victor melotot.

 

"Atau laki-laki. Ya, ya. Aku tahu kata-katamu, " _seniman tidak boleh terkurung oleh pikiran dan dogma_ " yada yada." Teman sekaligus patronnya, Chris, menambahkan. "Kenapa kau cemberut sih? Kupikir lukisanmu berjalan dengan lancar."

 

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan melanjutkan lukisan itu, Chris."

 

"Kenapa? Melukis burung bulat dengan kaki jumpai rasanya bukan ide buruk. Kalau bingung soal arti, nanti aku carikan orang yang akan mengupas tuntas karyamu!"

 

"Aku tidak mau buat karya yang tidak berarti untukku."

 

"Terserah kamu sajalah." Chris akhirnya menyerah. "Lebih baik sekarang kita nikmati saja pestanya! Mungkin kamu akan menemukan inspirasi."

 

"Aku mau pulang."

 

" _Non, non_. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!" Chris melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Victor. "Kalau kamu tidak mau bersosialisasi, biar aku ajak kamu bersosialisasi. Ah! _Signore_  Cialdini!"

 

Victor ingin menolak, sungguh, tapi ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Chris. Mereka sudah saling kenal selama lebih dari lima tahun. Chris juga salah satu orang yang membantu karirnya menanjak. Victor menyerah, setidaknya ia akan mengikuti Chris sebagai balas budi.

 

 _Signore_  Cialdini, salah satu teman patron Chris, adalah orang Italia yang eksentrik. Bukan karena selera karyanya yang mewah-mewah dan mencolok mata, justru ia lebih condong ke arah oriental. Ia pernah mengunjungi rumah sang _signore_ , isinya penuh dengan lukisan negeri Jepang dan Cina. Padahal badannya besar dan kekar. Siapa yang menyangka.

 

" _Monsieur_ Giacometti!" Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Lama tak berjumpa. Kemana si tua botak?"

 

Si tua botak adalah ayah angkat Chris. "Di rumah karena sedang demam. Ia bilang ia rindu main catur denganmu."

 

"Aku akan berkunjung setelah selesai mengajak temanku jalan-jalan." katanya. "Ia baru tiba dari Jepang. Ia kemari untuk kuliah. Aku kenal ayahnya sejak lama, jadi sekarang ia tinggal di tempatku. Sini kuperkenalkan. Namanya Yuuri Katsuki."

 

Dari balik badan _Signore_  Cialdini, muncul seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya medium berwarna gelap. Matanya bulat besar berwarna coklat. Wajahnya bulat bundar dan pipinya tersepu merah. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya berkali-kali sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Reflek, Victor menyerobot Chris dan menerimanya duluan.

 

"Yuuri Katsuki. Umm, salam kenal."

 

"Victor Nikiforov. Salam kenal juga."

 

Wow. Ia tidak pernah merasa setertarik ini.

  

* * *

 

2.

 _Non, non, non_. Chris tidak akan menerima ini. Ia mungkin teman baik Victor Nikiforov, patron murah hati yang pengertian dengan investasinya. Tapi ia tidak akan menerima pelukis kesayangannya bengong di siang bolong!  
  
"Victor. Aku kemari untuk melihat kelanjutan lukisanmu."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Ketika kemarin malam kau pulang sambil berteriak “ _eureka!_ ” kupikir kau telah menemukan inspirasi."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Tapi sekarang kau malah melamun?"  
  
"Ya, itu ...." Victor menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."  
  
"Apa? Inspirasimu?"  
  
Victor mengangguk. Chris menghela napas.  
  
"Ya sudah. Ikut denganku."  
  
"Kemana?"  
  
"Kemana lagi?" Chris mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kita pergi ke rumah _Signore_  Cialdini."

 

* * *

  

3.

Sialan. Ia tidak pernah gugup setengah mati. Bahkan tidak saat ia menampilkan karyanya di sidang tugas akhir (yang akhirnya ditolak. Persetan dengan mereka semua! Karya lukis tidak harus selalu menggambarkan yang nyata dasar orang-orang tua!). Tapi perjalanan ke rumah _Signore_  Cialdini merupakan perjalanan terpanjang dalam hidupnya dan itu hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.  
  
"Kita sampai!" Chris bersiul senang. "Aduh anakku sudah besar ya."  
  
" _Fuck off_ , Chris."  
  
"Kalau aku pulang, nanti kamu tidak bisa bertemu inspirasimu lagi. Lalu aku akan rugi. Jadi tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Nah, sekarang aku ketuk dulu ya."  
  
_Shit. shit. shit _.__  Ia gugup. Oke, apa rambutnya rapi? Apa bajunya berantakan? __Shit__ , ia pakai kemeja lukisnya yang penuh cat! Ia harap jasnya bisa menutupi hal itu.  
  
" _Monsieur_  Giacometti! _What a surprise_! Kupikir kita akan bertemu di rumahmu?"  
  
"Maaf _Signore_ , kami datang tiba-tiba. Ada hal penting yang harus kami lakukan."  
  
"Tak apa! Aku senang. Aku yakin Phichit akan senang melihatmu." Phichit Chulanont. Dari Thailand. Teman kuliah Chris dulu. Pendek, berkulit tan, dan bercita-cita menjadi jurnalis.  
  
"Katsuki ada?"  
  
"Ada di kamarnya. Sedang beres-beres. Kenapa?" _Signore_  Cialdini bertanya. Chris hanya menaik-naikkan alisnya sebagai isyarat. Tidak butuh waktu lama _Signore_  Cialdini langsung mengerti.  
  
"Ohoho, begitu rupanya. Ayo masuk-masuk! Kamar Yuuri ada di lantai dua paling ujung kanan. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya, Victor! Sambil menunggu aku dan _Monsieur_ Giacometti akan berbincang di ruang baca."  
  
Hahahaha sialan. Victor mengumpat dalam hati. Chris kembali berkedip sambil mengacungkan jempol sebagai respon.

  

* * *

 

4.

Jadi begini, sebagai pelukis Victor telah melakukan banyak hal. Ia telah tidur kamar mayat, berenang di danau dengan suhu tiga derajat, berkuda dengan duduk membelakangi kuda, bahkan bercinta dengan pelacur. Dalam pembelaannya, itu semua ia lakukan atas nama seni.  
  
Ya, jadi, seharusnya ia tidak segugup ini. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut, menghabiskan sore dengannya, dan kalau bisa memintanya untuk menjadi modelnya.  
  
Victor mengetuk pintu. Oke, ini saatnya.  
  
Sebuah kacamata muncul dari balik pintu. Victor ingin berteriak.  
  
"A-ah? _Monsieur_  Nikiforov?!"  
  
"Um, aku bukan orang Perancis. Rusia sebetulnya. Dan panggil saja Victor." Wow, langsung meminta untuk memanggil nama depan. Cepat juga dia. "Um, apa kau sibuk?"  
  
"Tidak. Uh ... silakan masuk? Tapi kamarku berantakan. Dan panggil saja Yuuri."  
  
Aww yiss. Sampai nama depan.  
  
Yuuri tidak berbohong. Kamarnya betul-betul berantakan. Seprai di kasur belum terpasang rapi. Boks-boks beserta isinya berserakan di lantai. Buku-buku tulis yang tercecer tak karuan. Sesungguhnya, ini masih jauh lebih bisa diterima dari pada studionya.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Maaf. Aku belum sempat rapi-rapi sejak kemarin."  
  
"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba. _Signore_  bilang kau di kamar."  
  
"Tidak apa. Kau mau teh? Aku selalu menyimpan teh di kamarku."  
  
"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."  
  
Teh Jepang, Victor akui, memiliki rasa yang berbeda dari teh Inggris. Ia bukan kritikus makanan yang bisa menilai di mana bedanya, tapi teh Jepang memiliki rasa yang lebih tawar dan halus. Victor bukan penyuka teh, tapi ia lumayan suka.  
  
"Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa Tuan Ni-"  
  
"Victor."  
  
"-Victor kesini?"  
  
"Chris ingin bertemu dengan _Signore_  Cialdini. Mungkin Chris ingin mengajak _Signore_  bergabung di pameranku berikutnya."  
  
"O-oh."  
  
"Tidak cuma itu," Victor menaruh cangkir tehnya. "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu?"  
  
Oh boi. Yuuri ternyata kalau wajahnya merah manis. Sialan.  
  
"Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk lukisanku. Jadi aku berusaha mencari hal-hal baru." kata Victor. "Entahlah. Aku semacam ... tertarik? Mungkin karena aku tidak banyak melihat orang Asia di sini. Atau mungkin kamu secara pribadi yang membuatku tertarik. Aku-aduh." Victor menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya ia mempermalukan dirinya! "Intinya, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu."  
  
"O ... ke?" Yuuri menjawab dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak begitu menarik."  
  
"Itu aku yang memutuskan, bukan? Lagipula ini juga kesempatan bagimu. Di Paris, kau harus punya banyak koneksi."  
  
Yuuri terlihat berpikir. Seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Baiklah." ia menjawab. "Kenapa tidak?"  
  
"Bagus! Apa besok siang kau kosong? Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak."  
  
"Bisa." Yuuri kembali ke mejanya dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Lalu ia menyerahkannya ke Victor. "Jemput aku di sini."  
  
Victor menyimpan kertas itu baik-baik di dompetnya. Ia sangat menunggu hari esok.

 

* * *

  

5.

Alamat yang Yuuri berikan ternyata studio balet. Lebih tepatnya studio balet Baranovskaya. Tempat yang sangat Victor kenali. Kebetulan, pemiliknya Lilia, adalah mantan istri pamannya, Yakov.  
  
Ada alasan kenapa mereka menjadi mantan. Salah satunya, Lilia seram kalau marah.  
  
"Berani kamu balik ke sini?"  
  
"Halo, tante." Victor menyapa malu-malu. "Vas Cina gantiku sudah sampai kan?"  
  
Singkat cerita, dulu waktu Victor melukis seorang balerina, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol vas mahal milik Lilia. Vas porselen asli dari Cina yang harganya mencapai miliaran euro. Singkat cerita lagi, Lilia tidak senang.  
  
"Sudah. Tapi bukan berarti aku senang melihatmu di sini. Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada Feltsman." Yap. Mereka berpisah secara tidak baik-baik. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"  
  
"Yuurinya ada?"  
  
"Mau apa kamu dengan muridku yang nomor satu?"  
  
O ... ke. Ia kira Yuuri kerja paruh waktu sebagai penerima tamu atau apa di sini.  
  
"Yuuri seorang _danseur_?" Sialan. Kenapa orang ini sempurna sekali.  
  
"Ah Victor!" Yuuri melambai dari kejauhan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang ganti celana."  
  
Sesungguhnya Yuuri, kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan dengan celana ketat itu Victor juga tidak masalah.  
  
"Madam, saya izin makan siang dulu. Minako sedang mengawasi latihan yang lain."  
  
"Tidak boleh."  
  
"Madam. Sesuai kesepakatan ini jam makan siang saya. Minako juga memperbolehkan."  
  
"Kita sedang di tengah resital."  
  
"Madam."  
  
"Baiklah." Madam menyerah. "Tapi hati-hati dengan dia, Yuuri. Dia sama seperti pamannya. Seperti serigala berbulu domba."  
  
"Sampai jumpa, Madam!"  
  
Yuuri buru-buru keluar mengikuti Victor. "Kamu ada sejarah buruk ya dengan Madam?"  
  
"Oh, kau tidak tahu, Yuuri. Kau tidak tahu ...."

  

* * *

 

6.

"Jadi ... kamu bisa balet?"  
  
Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah resto di pinggir kota. Victor menghabiskan semalaman untuk memilih tempat yang tepat untuk mengajak Yuuri, dan setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Victor memilih resto Italia. Yuuri tinggal bersama _Signore_  Cialdini, jadi ia sudah terbiasa ‘kan?  
  
"Ya. Sudah melakukannya sejak kecil." Yuuri menyeruput spagetinya dengan sekali tarik. Wow. Seluputan yang sangat kuat. Victor memalingkan wajah. Tidak, tidak. Pikirannya tidak boleh kesana.  
  
"Kupikir kau dari Jepang?"  
  
"Memang. Tapi Minako tinggal di Jepang untuk beberapa tahun. Aku dilatih olehnya. Lalu setelah itu kami pindah ke Amerika, ke Jepang lagi, lalu kemari."  
  
"Minako itu...."  
  
"Guruku. Ya. Dia teman ibuku. Murid Madam Baranovskaya juga. Ah ya, alasan aku ke Paris juga karena Madam Baranovskaya memintaku untuk menjadi muridnya. Kupikir mengapa tidak, sekalian kuliah."  
  
Oh... Minako gurunya. Syukur deh.  
  
"Kau kuliah mengambil apa?"  
  
"Ekonomi. Phichit mengajakku mengambil jurnalistik, tapi dengan jadwalku yang padat sepertinya aku tidak sanggup. Victor sendiri kuliah apa?"  
  
"Oh, aku keluar."  
  
"Kenapa?"  
  
"Dosenku kolot semua. Mereka tidak mengerti seni. Seenaknya mengotak-kotakkan!"  
  
"Aku sangat mengerti perasaan itu! Aku juga tidak senang bila ada yang merendahkanku karena aku bisa balet. Sesama seniman saling merendahkan. Seniman seharusnya bebas bukan? Mereka tidak seharusnya terkotak-kotak."  
  
Victor yakin ia tidak pernah jatuh sejatuh ini.

  

* * *

 

7.

Victor percaya pada Tuhan lagi. Karena ia yakin tanpa campur tangan Tuhan, relasinya dengan Yuuri Katsuki tidak akan selancar ini.  
  
Makan siang bersama sudah menjadi agenda utama mereka. Madam Baranovskaya tidak senang, tapi cercaan dan makiannya hanya menjadi angin lewat di telinganya.  
  
Victor belajar banyak dari Yuuri di setiap sesi makan mereka. Sebagai contoh, Yuuri suka anjing. Terutama jenis pudel. Victor bersyukur pada Tuhan karena dua belas tahun yang lalu ia memilih Makkachin sebagai peliharaannya (dan masih sehat walafiat sampai sekarang).  
  
Victor juga belajar kalau ternyata ekspresinya saat membayangkan Yuuri menjijikkan, seperti yang pelayan restorannya bilang.  
  
"Aku bersumpah kalau kau membuat muka itu lagi aku akan menyirammu dengan teh panas."  
  
"Aku cinta kamu juga Yurio."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
Sesungguhnya, Victor betul-betul-betul ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yuuri. Namun ia sangsi. Yuuri bilang ia sibuk di antara jadwalnya resital dengan kuliah. Padahal Victor ingin sekali melukis Yuuri. _Like_ , ingin pakai banget. Chris yang menjadi tempat curahannya bilang ia bisa mencari orang yang memiliki postur mirip Yuuri, tapi ‘kan tetap bukan Yuuri _damn it_!  
  
"Ups, sudah mau jam satu. Aku harus kembali ke studio."  
  
"Mau aku antar?"  
  
"Boleh. Aku akan sangat senang."  
  
Ia harap ia Chris yang tidak tahu malu dan senang main sosor bibir orang.  
  
Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Victor berkecamuk. Ia ingin lebih sering bertemu Yuuri tapi tidak enak. Misinya untuk meminta Yuuri sebagai modelnya juga tidak ada kelanjutannya. Ia _desperate, God_ , sketsanya belum selesai dan pamerannya lima bulan lagi! Ia mau mati.  
  
"Victor? Kau tak apa?"  
  
"Yep! Hanya stres! Ya, Chris bawel sih kalau mulai dekat pameran, haha."  
  
"Jangan bekerja terlalu banyak. Nanti kau sakit." Yuuri memegang pipi Victor. " _Refreshing_  lebih banyak!"  
  
"Makan siang denganmu itu _refreshing_  bagiku."  
  
"Tapi cuma sejam dari, berapa lama kau biasanya melukis di studio?" Dua puluh jam, tapi Victor tidak bilang. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yuuri khawatir. "Oh, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau besok datang ke resitalku?"

  

* * *

 

8.

Victor datang dengan seperangkat alat sketsa. Ia bilang pada Yuuri ia sekalian ingin latihan menggambar figur. Madam Baranovskaya tahu banget itu omong kosong. Pasti dia mau gambar Yuuri yang tidak-tidak.  
  
(Dia tidak salah sih. Tapi jadinya tidak bisa kan gara-gara Yurio duduk di belakangnya. Kenapa Yurio jadi bersekongkol sama Madam sih? Bukannya dia benci Madam? Dan kenapa juga dia di sini dan bukannya kerja?).  
  
Yuuri sedang melatih gerakannya di tengah panggung. Ia memakai kaus merah muda dengan legging hitam yang super ketat dan sangat menonjolkan bentuk kakinya. Victor tidak mengerti juga kenapa ia mendeskripsikan legging hitam itu dengan sangat detil.  
  
Victor tidak tahu detil ceritanya. Yang jelas, intinya kisah mereka adalah kisah mengenai _playboy_  dan seorang gadis cantik. _Playboy_  tersebut mengejar-ngejar sang gadis dan sang gadis selalu menghindarinya.  
  
Dan ya, Yuuri adalah sang karakter utama, si _playboy_.  
  
Yuuri adalah orang yang pemalu. Namun di atas panggung, dia berubah menjadi garang. Garang yang elegan. Victor bahkan tidak tahu cara menjabarkannya. Yang jelas, Yuuri kalau menari sangat _powerful_  dan bertenaga dan elegan dan elok di saat yang bersamaan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu.  
  
("Victor? Katanya mau gambar? Kenapa malah elap-elap muka terus?"  
  
"Aku tak apa, Yurio."  
  
"Kau mimisan???? Menjijikkan! Aku tidak percaya bolos kerja untuk mengawasi orang sepertimu!")  
  
Minako menyahut ke arah panggung. "YA! Sekarang coba kau angkat dia."  
  
Yuuri mengiyakan. Ia dan partnernya mengulangi tarian awal mereka. Mereka berputar, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, dan Yuuri memegang pinggang sang balerina dan mengangkatnya ke atas.  
  
Dalam waktu sepersekian detik kaus Yuuri tersibak (karena tersangkut dengan baju sang balerina), Victor sudah melihat banyak hal.  
  
(Banyak orang bilang kalau mata Victor itu perseptif. Mereka tidak salah).

  

* * *

 

9.

Ketika berkunjung ke studio Victor, Chris tidak menyangka ia akan menemukan Yurio.  
  
"Hai Yuri kecil! Victor dimana?"  
  
"Mati."  
  
"Wah tidak bagus! Nanti pemasukanku dari mana?"  
  
"Dia lagi rebahan di dalam."  
  
Chris menggerutu. Tidak lagi. Sekarang apalagi masalahnya?  
  
"Victor?!"  
  
"Chris!" Victor meringkuk. Matanya sedikit mengintip ke hadapan Chris. "Chris!"  
  
"Kamu _artblock_  lagi? Aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu."  
  
"Aku tahu, Chris! Aku tahu!" Victor menangis. "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih."  
  
"Lalu apa masalahnya?"  
  
"Aku dapat ide."  
  
"Lalu?"  
  
"Dan Yuuri semacam harus jadi modelku ... tapi telanjang."  
  
Chris memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya investasinya menyedihkan begini.

  

* * *

 

10.

Tidak tahan melihat investasi sekaligus sahabatnya menangis terus-terusan, akhirnya Chris buka suara.

"Vic, dengar aku." Chris memegang pundak Victor. Matanya serius. "Aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Kau orang paling bersikeras yang kutahu. Kau adalah orang yang membuat gerakan baru! Seniman kelas atas yang tak pandang takut! Kau bisa melakukan ini."  
  
"Tapi Lilia akan menghajarku."  
  
"Kau bahkan tidak takut pada dosen yang menolak karyamu dan kau takut pada Lilia?! Jangan seperti Yakov!"  
  
"Aku takut Yuuri akan menolakku."  
  
"Dia tidak akan." Chris meyakinkan. "Percaya padaku. Sekarang temui dia. Minta dia jadi modelmu. Lalu lanjutkan lukisanmu!"  
  
Victor menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api. Ya, Chris suka tatapan itu. Chris mengangguk penuh dukungan. Victor langsung pergi keluar studio tanpa basa-basi.

  

* * *

 

11.

 _Signore_  Cialdini bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa ketika Victor datang ke rumahnya malam-malam dengan kaus kedodoran, belepotan cat, dan tidak bersepatu.  
  
"Yuuri ada di atas. Dia baru pulang kuliah. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ya, dia capek."  
  
"Terima kasih, _Signore_! Aku tidak akan lama-lama!"  
  
Victor segera lari meninggalkan _Signore_  Cialdini yang mesem-mesem di belakang.  
  
Victor mengetuk kamar Yuuri perlahan. Sekali. Dua kali. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti mengatuk-ngatuk karena gugup. Tak lama, Yuuri membuka pintunya. "Victor?"  
  
"Hei, Yuuri," sapanya. Ia harus konsentrasi. Ia tidak akan terdistraksi dengan rambut Yuuri yang basah dan di- _style_  kebelakang. "Aku tidak akan lama. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Jadi tenang, oke?"  
  
"Victor. Sepertinya harusnya kamu yang tenang."  
  
"Oke. Jadi begini. Kau tahu aku pelukis kan?"  
  
"Ya. Pelukis surealis terkenal bernama Victor Nikiforov."  
  
"Ya. Oke. Dalam membuat karya, aku selalu bertanya " _apa ini bisa mengejutkan orang?_ " karena aku suka kejutan. Aku tidak suka membuat karya yang biasa saja dan tidak bermakna bagiku secara pribadi."  
  
"Aku tahu."  
  
"Sayangnya, aku telah membuat banyak karya dan untuk eksibisi kali ini aku benar-benar kehabisan ide. Aku seperti zombie! Otakku tidak ada isinya! Lalu aku bertemu kamu."  
  
Yuuri membetulkan kacamatanya.  
  
"Yah. Pokoknya singkat kata, kau itu inspirasiku. Dan uh, belakangan ini menghabiskan waktu denganmu adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagiku, kau tahu? Dan aku mendapat inspirasi yang sangat spektakuler namun sayangnya siapapun yang jadi modelku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanku dan akhirnya aku tahu kenapa dan jadi sekarang kamu harus tenang oke?!" Yuuri mengangguk. "Kaumautidakjadimodelkumeskiharustidakpakaibusana?"  
  
"Baiklah."  
  
"Yuuri, kau dengar aku? Ideku adalah melukismu tanpa busana untuk lukisanku."  
  
"Aku tahu. Aku tidak pernah menjadi model sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa ini cukup bagus untuk latihan ketahananku." kata Yuuri. "Aku harus melihat jadwalku dulu tapi karena resital Madam dan kuliah-"  
  
"Jadi kau benar mau?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Sungguh-sungguh mau?!"  
  
"Ya, Victor. Aku akan jadi modelmu. Studiomu di mana? Besok aku bisa ke sana karena tidak ada ku-"  
  
Victor memeluknya. Erat. "Terima kasih Yuuri! Aku sangat senang! Kau tidak tahu seberapa senangnya aku!"  
  
Sisa kalimat Victor seperti angin lewat di telinga Yuuri. Yang ia dengar hanyalah jantungnya yang terus-menerus berdegup kencang.

  

* * *

 

12.

Esok akhirnya tiba. Victor tidak siap sesungguhnya. Tapi ia betul-betul harus menyelesaikan lukisannya.  
  
Yuuri berada di balik kanvasnya. Ia sangat bersyukur ada kanvas yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Ia jadi tidak salah fokus ketika Yuuri membuka baju.  
  
"Jadi ... aku harus bagaimana?" Yuuri bertanya malu-malu. Semburat merahnya menonjol di kulit putih pucatnya. Fokus, Victor. Fokus. Kamu harus profesional.  
  
"Duduk saja di situ. Aku ingin kau melakukan posisi seperti menegadah." Victor menghampiri Yuuri dan menata posisinya. "Taruh salah satu tanganmu di dada. Yep. Tahan begitu terus. Aku akan memasang penyangga untukmu agar tidak capek. Kau bisa kan menahan posisi ini selama satu jam?"  
  
"Semoga begitu, hehe." Yuuri tertawa kecil. Lucunya.  
  
"Oke. Tahan begitu terus." Victor buru-buru kembali ke balik kanvasnya. "Oh, Yuuri. Bisakah kau membuat ekspresi seperti pasrah?"  
  
"Pasrah?"  
  
"Ya. Seperti " _ya aku pasrah saja tapi ini nikmat mau bagaimana lagi_ "."  
  
Sungguh deskripsi yang ambigu, tapi Yuuri berhasil melakukannya. Matanya menjadi sayu, mulutnya menganga lebar. Kalau harus dijelaskan dengan satu kata: eros.  
  
"Yuuri." Victor menelan ludah. "Lebih sedikit eros tapi lebih pasrah?"  
  
"Oh, maaf. Habis biasanya kalau bicara soal kenikmatan yang pasrah kan pasti membicarakan seks."  
  
Victor menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak yakin ia akan hidup menyelesaikan lukisan ini.

  

* * *

 

13.

"Victor, kalau boleh tanya. Tema lukisanmu apa?"

Mereka sedang rehat, jadi Yuuri bisa berbicara bebas. Yuuri tidak menyangka menahan posisi selama berjam-jam ternyata melelahkan juga.  
  
" _Lost_."  
  
" _Lost_?"  
  
" _Lost in Time_. Terbuai oleh waktu." katanya sambil terus menggoreskan kuas. "Kau sudah dengar teori relativitas Einstein?"  
  
"Sudah."  
  
"Gila orang itu." Victor tertawa. "Sangat penuh skandal! Di luar logika! Aku suka."  
  
Ia diam lagi. "Kau tahu, seumur hidup aku tinggal di Eropa, aku merasa selalu dikejar-kejar terus. Aku dikejar garis mati oleh Chris. Chris dikejar garis mati oleh pemilik galeri. Pemilik galeri dikejar garis mati oleh pembeli. Kami selalu terpacu oleh waktu. Dan kadang kita jadi tidak berhenti untuk menikmati waktu, kau tahu?" ia menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin orang diam untuk sejenak dan membiarkan diri mereka menikmati momen yang ada."  
  
"Seperti yang ingin kau tampilkan di lukisanmu."  
  
"Seperti yang ingin aku tampilkan di lukisanku."  
  
Yuuri tersenyum. Konsep yang ingin ditampilkan Victor sangat aneh. Namun masuk akal di saat yang bersamaan. Dan kamu tahu Victor sangat bertalenta. Ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan karyanya. Tidak banyak yang seperti itu. Banyak orang yang melukis dan membiarkan kritikus yang mengarang karyanya. Tapi tidak dengan Victor.  
  
"Mengapa tidak melukis jam?"  
  
"Dan mengikuti Dali? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ini original!"  
  
Yuuri tertawa. Victor dan egonya.  
  
"Oke. Waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Apa kau masih bisa satu atau dua jam lagi?"  
  
"Bisa." dan Yuuri berpose lagi.

  

* * *

 

14.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya Victor memutuskan untuk berhenti. "Selesai, Yuuri! Kau boleh rileks."  
  
"Kau yakin? Aku masih bisa lanjut."  
  
"Tak apa. Dari sini aku masih bisa lanjutkan sendiri."  
  
"Baiklah." Yuuri mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. "Apa besok kau masih butuh aku?"  
  
"Kalau kau tidak sibuk. Jam yang sama besok?"  
  
"Bagaimana kalau lebih malam? Aku ada kuliah siang."  
  
"Malam kalau begitu." Victor menyetujui. Berarti ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yuuri. "Yuuri? Kenapa ketawa?"  
  
"Ada cat belepotan di rambutmu."  
  
"Hah! Mana?" Victor dengan panik merapikan rambutnya. Bodohnya, ia lupa kalau tangannya juga belepotan cat. "Ah!"  
  
"Haha, sini!" Yuuri menyeka rambut Victor. "Nih. Sekarang beres kan?"  
  
Masalahnya, badan polos Yuuri yang tidak berbalut apapun sedang _zoom in_  di depan matanya, jadi ia yakin tidak ada yang beres dengan dirinya.

 

* * *

 

15.

"Yuuri banyak menghabiskan waktu sama Victor ya~ Aku cemburu loh~"  
  
Ada alasan mengapa Phichit adalah sahabat Yuuri. Bukan karena Phichit menggodanya yang baru pulang jam dua pagi, tapi karena Phichit bersedia menunggunya pulang pagi sambil menyiapkan makan malam (pagi) untuknya.  
  
"Yuuri juga jadi jarang ke kelas ya~ Aku kesepian di kelas."  
  
"Phichit. Kelas kita yang bareng cuma dua."  
  
"Tetap saja sepi tanpa Yuuri." Phichit merengut. "Bagaimana kalau Ciao Ciao tahu kalau Yuuri bolos kuliah terus?"  
  
"Dia tahu kok. Lagipula aku tidak janji akan menyelesaikan kuliah. Aku kemari ‘kan karena Madam Baranovskaya."  
  
"Ciao Ciao tahu kamu ada apa-apa sama Victor?!"  
  
"Iya dia tahu aku jadi model Victor dan kami tidak ada apa-apa!"  
  
"Kamu yakin? Karena aku dan Ciao Ciao sangat yakin Victor punya rasa sama kamu."  
  
Yuuri cemberut sambil memainkan alat makannya. Pipi menggembung sampai merah. "Tahu." bisiknya pelan. "Tahu kok."  
  
"Ahh, tapi pasti Yuuri malu ya kalau gerak duluan?"  
  
Yuuri mengangguk. Phichit membuat catatan untuk menghubungi Chris nanti.

 

* * *

 

16.

Pameran diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi dan Victor baru menyelesaikan karyanya. Untung Chris sangat murah hati dan telah memperhitungkan segalanya jadi mereka tidak keteteran saat menyusun galeri.  
  
"Aku sangat bersyukur kamu akhirnya selesai, meski banyak halangan."  
  
"Iya, Chris. Terima kasih."  
  
"Aku harap semua usahaku berbuah loh."  
  
"Iya, Chris. Terima kasih."  
  
"Aku mengundang Yuuri untuk datang kemari."  
  
"Iya, Chris. Terima kasih."  
  
"Kalau malam sesudah pameran belum ada progres di antara kalian; aku bersumpah aku akan berhenti membiayaimu. Kamu bisa ke _Signore_  Cialdini atau balik lagi ke akademi."  
  
"Iya, Chris-hah?"

  

* * *

 

17.

"CHRIS KAMU JANGAN JAHAT DONG." Victor panik setengah mati. Karena meski dia dan Yuuri sudah ada progres, tapi mereka bahkan belum sampai __base__  satu Yurio bahkan mengatakannya menyedihkan.  
  
"Victor. Kamu tahu aku butuh uang. Aku butuh menang taruhan sama _Signore_ Cialdini supaya aku dapat surplus."  
  
"KAMU TARUHAN SAMA _SIGNORE_  CIALDINI?"  
  
"Yup. _Signore_  taruhan kau akan memboncengi Yuuri enam bulan lagi. Phichit bahkan yakin kamu akan anu-anuin Yuuri begitu dia masuk ke galeri dua minggu lagi."  
  
"Itu ekstrim kan-"  
  
"Yah intinya adalah," Chris menaruh tangannya di atas pundak Victor. "Saatnya kamu bergerak, Vic. Yuuri itu pemalu kata Phichit. Kalau bukan kamu, nanti siapa lagi? Masa aku?"  
  
"Kamu jangan makan teman dong."  
  
"Nah! Begitu semangatnya! Nih sebagai bonus hadiah dariku, sekardus kecil kondom <3 supaya galeriku tidak berantakan <3"

 

* * *

  

18.

Selama dua minggu Victor dan Yuuri sama sekali tidak bertemu. Yuuri sibuk kompensasi waktu modellingnya untuk resital dan Victor sibuk dengan _interview_ beberapa kritikus seni. Chris sempat menggodanya kalau mereka seperti pengantin karena tidak bertemu beberapa hari sebelum bertemu lagi di hari pernikahan. Victor bilang Chris mengejeknya karena tahu Victor menyedihkan.

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Victor sampai menunggu di pintu gerbang dengan antusias. Ia tidak sabar bertemu Yuuri. 

Yuuri datang didampingi Phichit dan _Signore_  Cialdini. Ia memakai jas berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna kacamatanya. Rambutnya di- _slick_  mulus ke belakang. Yuuri juga memakai lipbalm berwarna rose dan Victor tahu karena Victor menyedihkan sampai memerhatikan detil seperti itu.

"Nikiforov!" _Signore_  Cialdini menyapa. "Selamat atas pameran yang sukses! Kalau kamu sudah pasti sih ya!"

"Terima kasih, _Signore_." Victor menyalami _Signore_  Cialdini. "Kuharap kalian menikmati malam ini."

"Oh, tentu, tentu. Aku mau menyapa yang lain dulu kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku, Phichit!" Phichit langsung mengekori _Signore_  dengan suka rela. Phichit melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Yuuri seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Akhirnya mereka sendiri. Victor telah menunggu saat ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

" _You look nice_." kata Victor. Tenggorokannya tersekat ketika berbicara. Dia bermaksud lebih dari itu tapi terlalu malu untuk bilang.

" _Only nice_?" Yuuri menggoda. Victor sampai menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Rileks, Vitya. Aku hanya bercanda." Yuuri memanggilnya Vitya. Yuuri memanggilnya Vitya dan Victor ingin terbang ke angkasa. "Mau jalan-jalan? Aku penasaran dengan karya yang lain."

Yuuri mengulurkan tangannya dan Victor menggenggamnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

  

* * *

 

19.

Malam mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Yuuri ternyata menyenangkan bila diajak bicara mengenai seni. Meski bukan kritikus, Yuuri selalu menghadirkan pandangan baru mengenai suatu karya. Victor senang karena terasa seperti angin segar baginya.

(Yuuri harus berhenti terlihat sangat sempurna di matanya. Lama-lama ia bisa buta).

Satu-satunya karya yang belum mereka lihat adalah karya Victor. Untuk kali ini, Victor tidak membuat seri seperti biasanya. Chris mengerti alasan Victor. Selain karena waktu, Victor benar-benar mencurahkan energinya untuk lukisan ini.

Victor menghentikan dirinya untuk mengapresiasi Yuuri yang terkesima.

Victor melukis Yuuri, ia tahu itu. Victor melukis Yuuri yang duduk dengan kaki kanan menekuk dan kaki kiri yang selonjoran. Badan Yuuri terpotong-potong di dalam lukisan tersebut. Sekilas, Yuuri mengira Victor berusaha menggambarkan orang yang perlahan-lahan pecah karena terlalu sibuk dengan waktu. Namun setelah memerhatikan tangannya (aneh juga kalau dikatakan) yang seperti meraih pecahan tangannya yang lain yang terpisah, Yuuri baru sadar kalau ia dalam lukisan ini sedang menyatukan diri.

(Yuuri juga sadar Victor secara spesifik meminta Yuuri memegang dadanya. Yuuri tahu kenapa. Ada _gear_  di sana).

“ _Lost in Time _.__ ” Yuuri membaca judul di sebelah tanda tangan Victor di bawah. “Aku punya firasat kalau bukan hanya waktu yang terbuai.”

“Memang.” Victor mendekatkan dirinya. “Yuuri, aku harus bilang sesuatu.”

Victor terdiam. Yuuri mengangguk. Saat itu dia tahu ia tidak perlu bilang apa-apa. Ia mencium bibir Yuuri tanpa ragu.

Setelah mereka selesai, Yuuri tersenyum pada Victor. “Lama juga kau melakukannya.”

 

* * *

 

20.

Chris menyalami mereka ketika mereka bertemu lagi. Begitu juga _Signore_  Cialdini dan Phichit. Phichit mengeluh karena kalah taruhan tapi ikut senang untuk ia dan Yuuri.

(“Yuuri nanti pulang ke mana? Ke rumah Victor ya? Hati-hati ya!”

“Phichit!”

“Victor, kondomku sudah dipakai?”

“Chris!”).

Seperti kata Phichit, Yuuri memang pulang ke rumah Victor. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar _hangout_  bareng dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Victor rasa, setelah menunggu lama, ia bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk sampai ke tahap berikutnya. Ia betul-betul ingin langgeng dengan Yuuri.

Mengingat Yuuri menyukai pudel, Victor sangat antusias ketika mengenalkan Yuuri dengan Makkachin. Mereka langsung akur begitu saja. Yuuri menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah Victor dengan bermain dengan Makkachin ia jadi sedikit cemburu.

“Jadi,” Yuuri rebahan di paha Victor. “apa ini artinya aku akan selalu jadi model untuk lukisanmu?”

Wajah Victor memerah. “Kalau kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru malah tersanjung.”

Victor tertawa. Ah, ia tidak sabar untuk segera mengisi kanvas-kanvas kosongnya yang lain.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~menambahkan supaya hasil kuliah tidak sia-sia~~
> 
> 1\. Victor ada di Perancis soalnya pra Perang Dunia 2 Perancis itu pusat seni jadi lebih makes sense kalau dia di situ daripada Rusia.
> 
> 2\. Ide lukisan Victor soal burung dengan kaki jumpai datang dari lukisan Salvador Dali yang berjudul [The Elephants](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/43/Dali_Elephants.jpg).
> 
> 3\. Dosenku bilang pada waktu itu orang Eropa itu sangat ketat oleh waktu karena mereka punya 4 musim. Mereka punya pandangan kalau malas-malasan barang sebentar saja terus tiba-tiba musim dingin tamat mereka (dulu sebelum teknologi maju, menanam makanan di musim dingin sangat susah jadi mereka kerja keras untuk stock di musim dingin dan kebawa gitu). Karena itu mereka sangat terpacu oleh waktu.
> 
> Teori relativitas Einstein, yang mengatakan bahwa waktu itu relatif, datang seakan angin segar untuk mereka. Mereka mendapat bukti sains bahwa waktu itu berbeda di setiap situasi. Jadi mereka bisa sedikit bernapas lega ~~dan karena inspirasi victor di sini dari salvador dali dan dali itu sangat terobsesi dengan waktu ya jadinya bahas itu juga deh~~.
> 
> 4\. Dan ya Yuuri dan Victor waktu membicarakan jam mereka membicarakan salah satu lukisan Dali yaitu [The Persistence of Memory](https://www.wikiart.org/en/salvador-dali/the-persistence-of-memory-1931?utm_source=returned&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=referral)
> 
> 5\. Gear di dada Yuuri itu maksudnya hati. Hati yang tergerakkan gitu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ~~6\. Dan ya kalau aku bilang Dali jadi base Victor di sini maka Yuuri itu istrinya Dali yaitu[Gala](http://www.gobarcelonatours.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/gala-dali.jpg)~~


End file.
